


Habits

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Eating Brain, F/M, Romantic things, Sleep Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per la Notte Bianca #18 di @maridichallenge, prompt "Abitudini".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

Liv Moore, per tutta la sua vita, è sempre stata una persona fondamentalmente abitudinaria e amante della routine.  
La mattina si svegliava alla stessa ora, sempre nello stesso letto, faceva colazione ogni giorni con latte e cereali, per poi fare una doccia veloce e vestirsi con gli abiti che aveva preparato la sera prima sulla sedia. Si dirigeva quindi a lavoro, per poi tornare a casa con Major e consumare la cena, finendo poi per andare a dormire sempre a mezzanotte, minuto più minuto meno.  
Ma, da quando era diventata una zombie, la sua vita era fondamentalmente cambiata, e non solo perchè adesso mangiava cervelli: la notte ormai dormiva a malapena, finendo per alzarsi dal letto due o tre ore prima del solito. Non doveva più correre la mattina, perché i morti non richiedevano la stessa fretta dei vivi, e non c'erano più i vestiti ordinatamente posizionati sulla sedia, ma qualche felpa presa dall'armadio alla rinfusa.  
E quando poi era arrivato Lowell, tutto era cambiato un'altra volta.  
Dal loro primo bacio, la mattina veniva svegliata da un sms. Era un buongiorno semplice, senza troppi fronzoli, ma a lei piaceva così.  
E ogni giorno, quando non era in giro con Clive ma in obitorio, fremeva aspettando che Lowell entrasse dalla porta con una scusa qualunque o per farsi fare un prelievo da Ravi.   
Quando poi la sera finiva di lavorava, trovava sempre una scusa per andare da lui e restarci a dormire. Non era solo per il sesso, non che quella non fosse una parte piacevole del loro incontro, ovviamente, ma era perché amava passare del tempo con lui.  
Anche durante la sera in cui era diventato gay a causa di quel cervello, si era divertita da morire.  
  
Ed adesso, mentre lo guarda addormentato accanto a lei, riesci solo a pensare a quanto si sente felice delle sue nuove abitudini.


End file.
